


Cuerpos en venta

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban y Ginji tienen una deuda que saldar con Paul; éste, amablemente, les ofrece otra forma de pago. Se están muriendo de hambre, sin trabajo a la vista, la deuda es muy elevada, pero Midou no está muy seguro de querer aceptar, sobre todo de involucrar a su chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuerpos en venta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : GB es de sus dueños.

Ban picaba insistentemente con una larga rama a su compañero de equipo para cerciorarse que aún seguía con vida. En apariencia sí, pues lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido de perro:

—Ban —gimoteó desde el suelo—, tengo mucha hambre.  
—Yo también —se lamentó el mencionado, de cuclillas—, pero echados en el parque no lograremos conseguir nada. ¡De pie! —espetó levantándose de súbito como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero.

 

Observó hacia el horizonte con mirada decisiva ¡Así no iban a morir! Sin embargo, a pesar de las “ _convincentes_ ” palabras, a pesar del grito de guerra, Ginji permaneció en el lugar sin que le importase siquiera que el sol le diese de lleno en la cara o que las hormigas le caminasen por el cuerpo.  
Sin más remedio Midou tuvo que arrastrar al otro por un brazo, limpiando a su paso las hojas caídas de los árboles en ese atípico otoño. Atípico, porque a pesar de estar en esas fechas el calor hacía notarse sobre la piel.  
Amano se puso de pie con desgano y fastidio, para seguir a su hombre. Subieron al coche y se quedaron allí meditando al respecto, hasta que el rubio tuvo una descabellada idea.

—¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer! —comentó con júbilo.  
—Ay no—temblaba cada vez que a Ginji se le ocurría algo.  
—Podemos secuestrar algo de algún conocido y ofrecernos para rescatarlo.  
—¡Ginji! —Exclamó sorprendido—No esperaba eso de ti.  
—¡Entiéndeme! ¡Estoy hecho piel y huesos! —exageró colgándose de la camisa de su buen amigo.  
—No lo parece —inspeccionó en son de burla pellizcándole la cintura.  
—No —suplicó entre risas—que me haces cosquillas.

Se produjo un silencio desgarrador que dio paso a la reflexión: Se estaban muriendo de hambre, sin dinero y sin trabajo a la vista, la única opción que tenían era ir y rogarle a Paul, por mucho que le pesase en su orgullo a Midou.  
Ginji sólo lo observó con ojos de ternero degollado, suplicándole con la mirada que, dada la situación, cediese al menos un poco.

Suspiró derrotado, no podía contra esa mirada de cachorro hambriento, puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió a Honky Tonk para perder lo poco de dignidad que aún conservaba.

El primero en entrar al café fue Amano, quien a pesar de aparentar estar con muerte cerebral segundos antes, se mostraba enérgico y radiante como siempre, saludando a su paso con efusividad. Detrás, el telépata, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola —saludó Paul con desgano—, otra vez —era la tercera vez en la mañana que los veía dando vueltas por su café como buitres a la carroña.

El rubio se sentó a la barra y buscó con la mirada a Natsumi, persiguiendo, de alguna forma, lograr su cometido:

—Hoy te ves muy bonita Natsumi.  
—Y tu Paul, ¿has hecho ejercicios? —acotó Ban a las palabras de su amigo sentándose junto a él.  
—Buen intento chicos —Wan dejó el periódico sobre la mesa para mirar, a través de los anteojos y con algo de fastidio, a los otros dos.  
—¡Por favor! —rogó el emperador relámpago entrelazando las manos.  
—Cuando paguen la cuenta, les daré otro plato de comida.  
—¡Eres cruel! ¿Sabías? —Midou golpeó con un puño la barra, haciendo temblar algunas copas que descansaban sobre la misma—Dos chicos buenos como nosotros muriéndose de hambre y tú... ¡Insensible! —lo señaló con el dedo tembloroso.

Pero ambos sabían que con “ _el jefe_ ” todo intento de negociación era en vano. Por eso, luego de producirse un silencio pronunciado, el muchacho de ojos azules llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era sincerarse:

—Mira Paul, hace cuatro días que no comemos —exageró, ya que solo llevaban día y medio—; en nuestro estado no tenemos energías para trabajar, y si no tenemos energías para trabajar, nunca podremos juntar el dinero que te debemos. Te juro que te pagaremos.

Pura lógica, el telépata se sintió satisfecho, pero lejos de convencer al hombre de cabello enrulado, por el contrario, le dio otra idea, quizás algo descabellada pero que le serviría para desquitarse con esos dos.

—Hay otras formas de pago —dijo al mismo tiempo que aceptó, realizando una breve reverencia, la taza de café que la joven empleada le ofreció.  
—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Ginji recuperando un poco las esperanzas.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Ban frunció la frente, el tono empleado por Paul, mas aun el extraño brillo en la mirada, le indicó que debía ir despacio y no aceptar de buenas a primeras.

Wan era un hombre sumamente astuto.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos limpiar! ¡Atender mesas! —exclamó Amano repleto de renovadas energías.  
—Eso ya lo hace Natsumi —contradijo el jefe.

Con esas palabras disipó toda duda en Midou quien, acomodándose los lentes y con la mirada fija en ese hombre, le solicitó a su compañero:

—Ve al auto Ginji, y espérame allí  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Solo hazlo —no quitó la dura mirada encima de Paul.  
—Ban —se quejó el rubio extrañado, ¿qué le pasaba?

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, el emperador relámpago había aprendido que cuando se comportaba así era porque tenía una muy buena y lógica razón que a él se le escapaba. Aunque le molestaba que lo tratase como un chiquillo el cual no es capaz de cuidarse solo, aceptó derrotado y se marchó del café saludando a la muchacha de cabello largo y negro, robándose a su paso una tostada a medio comer que un cliente había dejado en una mesa ya vacía.

—Obediente —comentó Wan cruzándose de brazos, y refiriéndose por supuesto a Ginji—¿Es así siempre? —Una media sonrisa morbosa surcó sus labios.

Notó que la joven empleada estaba muy entretenida con nuevos clientes, por eso se sintió libre de ser más osado. El telépata nada acotó, tomó aire y endureciendo su porte pronunció:

—Sé claro, ¿qué clase de “ _trabajo_ ” tendríamos que hacer con Ginji?  
—Ya sabes... —arqueó las cejas por un breve lapsus.

Ban se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar al respecto, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero... Ginji tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y la última vez que habían perdido el dinero había sido a causa de un descuido suyo, se sintió culpable.

—Esta bien, pero deja a Ginji fuera de esto —dijo en un arranque de celos, buscando proteger a su niño de aquel depravado sexual.

Wan negó con la cabeza para luego susurrar:

—La deuda es... muy elevada —a decir verdad su creciente calentura con esos dos era muy elevada, buscó hablar sin más rodeos—: Mira Ban, les he dado un cuarto, sólo porque les tengo cariño, pero soy de carne y la carne es débil.

En pocas palabras le estaba dejando en claro que ya no soportaba escuchar todas las noches los gemidos escandalosos y las palabras soeces que los dos “ _tortolitos_ ” no se molestaban en ocultar.

—Piénsalo —finalizó el “ _jefe_ ” con cierto aire arrogante.

Respirando con dificultad, sin poder decir nada más, Midou se fue hecho una furia andante, abrió la puerta de Honky Tonk sintiendo el saludo de Natsumi a sus espaldas que no correspondió; dio el portazo haciendo vibrar los vidrios y se encaminó al coche en donde Amano lo esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Qué le sucede? —se extrañó la joven empleada con la tetera en la mano.  
—¿Quién sabe? —pronunció Paul volviendo a retomar la lectura del diario.

Encendió el coche, echó una última mirada al café y comenzó a conducir; a su lado el rubio lo observaba entre sorprendido y aterrado. ¿Qué le ocurría al telépata? No supo que decir.

—Podríamos ir a lo de Madoka —se animó a susurrar el emperador relámpago—, seguro que Shido...  
—¡No! —de tan solo sentir oír ese nombre se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Ginji no acotó nada al respecto, supo lo celoso que era Ban respecto al domador de bestia. ¡Como si él le hubiese dado motivos para desconfiar! Shido estaba muy enamorado de la chica violinista, lo suyo sólo había sido un desliz de la adolescencia. ¿Por qué tanto rencor? Ya había pasado el tiempo y ya habían madurado al respecto.

—Podemos volver al parque —propuso Midou con seriedad.

Amano se quedó esperando a que el otro continuase. Esperaba escuchar un magnifico e infalible plan, pero no, la idea de él consistía simplemente en ir al parque para morir definitivamente allí, ¿no? ¿O era otra cosa?  
El rubio creyó su chico estaba todavía molesto por haber mencionado al “ _innombrable_ ” Shido, lo que no imaginó era que su perturbación se debía a las indecorosas propuestas de ese viejo verde sexópata.  
¡Hacer esas cosas con él!  
Haberse visto. Dos chicos de su clase, con sus principios y sus códigos. Aún conservaban algo de dignidad y de vergüenza, al menos un poco de cariño hacia sí mismos. El telépata no pudo comprender qué era en verdad, lo que realmente le molestaba, si la idea de entregar a su emperador relámpago, dejarlo a merced de Wan o que al final le terminasen gustando.

—¿Qué haremos en el parque? —pronunció logrando hacerlo volver a la realidad al telépata.  
—Lo mismo que hacemos siempre, Ginji.

“ _Tratar de conquistar el mundo_ ”. Pero no, simplemente ofrecerse a los gritos, a ver si en esa ocasión tenían más suerte. Fue así que llegaron de nuevo al odioso parque, odioso porque ya estaban hartos de verlo y los pájaros del lugar hartos de verlos a ellos.  
Comenzó Ban agitando el cartel como un desaforado, cualquiera diría que estaba teniendo una convulsión, pero era pura desesperación por hallar otro camino que no fuese el propuesto por el “ _jefe_ ”, sin embargo, con el correr de las horas, las palabras de Paul comenzaban a cobrar más vida y nitidez.

—¡Aproveche los precios de Otoño! ¡Recuperamos cualquier cosa que ha sido robada! ¡Con un éxito de casi el 100%!

La misma cantaleta de siempre, Amano bostezó largamente y después de haber decido que había holgazaneado demasiado tiempo, se puso de pie, dejó la sombra bajo aquel frondoso tilo y se sumo a la agonía de su compañero

—¡Observen! ¡Dos hermosos chicos ofrecen sus servicios!

Ya no sabían que decir para atraer la atención de la gente, Midou comenzó a desfilar por el parque, siendo alentado por el rubio; aunque no creían que eso daría resultado al menos se estaban divirtiendo.

—¡Nunca encontrará chicos tan apuestos y dispuestos a ayudarlo!

Hasta rimaba y todo. Ahora era el emperador relámpago quien se hacía el payaso, pero más que desfilar parecía que estuviese pisando huevos descalzo. Fue bueno, mientras duró, pero estaban agotados, sin energías para inventar frases nuevas, sin fuerzas siquiera para sostener los carteles.  
El sol comenzaba a irse, y las esperanzas de los Get Backers también. Ginji se desplomó en el suelo, mucho después de que el otro lo hiciese, extendió las manos con las palmas abiertas y hacia arriba, echó su cabeza hacia atrás e imploró al cielo.

—¡¿Por qué Dios?!

Una anciana pasó frente a ellos y dejó una insignificante moneda en la palma de la mano cubierta por el guante.

—¿Eh? —El telépata no lo podía creer.

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y extendieron sus manos. A medida que iba pasando las horas, cuando ya casi era de noche, varias personas les habían dejado alguna que otra moneda. Tenían suficientes yenes para comprar dos platones de sopa; poco, pero mejor antes que nada.  
Se encaminaron con rapidez al coche para ir cuanto antes a Honky Tonk y cenar algo, aunque era escaso el dinero al menos contarían con un plato de comida, ya verían que hacer al día siguiente.  
Lo primero que dijo el dueño de aquel lugar cuando los vio con esas monedas fue:

—¿Estuvieron mendigando?

Nada acotaron, porque era más que evidente, ellos no robaban. Aunque tampoco les gustaba pedir dinero en la calle todo fue producto del... destino, del azar se podría decir.  
Amano no le pidió nada a esa ancianita, sin embargo la amable mujer quiso darle una moneda; y luego una señora que llevaba un carrito de bebé, más tarde un hombre mayor, un joven vestido de traje, un niño comiendo una paleta... pero en resumidas cuentas ellos no mendigaron.  
Terminaron de comer la sopa con esa sensación de vacío todavía en sus estómagos, si seguían así por mucho más tiempo no sobrevivirían. El rubio se echó hacia atrás en el banquillo entrelazando los brazos detrás de la nuca. Ban se entretuvo haciendo girar su plato y cuando pensó en sacar un cigarrillo para fumar plácidamente se dio cuenta con pavor que sólo le quedaban dos.  
¡Sólo dos cigarrillos!  
Y ellos sin dinero, menos para solventar su vicio. Paul dejó el periódico, levantó los platos de los chicos —ya que hacía tiempo Natsumi había finalizado su turno— y pasando un trapo por la barra se animó a pronunciar:

—¿Y chicos? ¿Ya han pensado en mi oferta?

Midou lo taladró con la mirada; si estas en verdad matasen Wan hubiese caído redondo en el suelo. Se vio tentado en utilizar su jagan, solo para jugarle una mala pasada, pero no podía desperdiciarlo en ese tipo, podría llegar a necesitarlo realmente.

—¿Qué oferta? —El emperador relámpago se sintió perdido.

Ante esas palabras el chico de ojos azules reaccionó poniéndose de pie súbitamente, golpeó la barra con furia y tomó de un brazo a su chico arrastrándolo rumbo a su coche. Ginji forcejeó con su compañero, buscando la forma de tranquilizarlo para que le explicase qué había ocurrido allí, pero sin miramientos el telépata lo arrojó dentro del auto, se sentó a su lado e intentó serenarse, pero era un nervio humano.

—¡¿Ban?! ¡¿Qué demonios... ?!

Pero el aludido no lo dejó continuar, elevó la mano en señal de advertencia, que se callase o sufriría las consecuencias. Amano comenzaba a molestarse con su compañero, notó que éste le ocultaba algo.

—¡Ban! ¿Puedes decirme de una buena vez qué ocurre?

Ban guió la mirada hasta posarla en la de su amante, frunció la frente y dándose cuenta de la situación comenzó a hablar:

—¿Quieres saber que sucede?  
—¡Sí!  
—Pues bien, ¡te lo diré!

Pero a pesar de que sus palabras, dichas con tanta energía que dejaban por sentado que confesaría hasta sus pecados de la infancia, Midou guardó silencio. Tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Paul nos da... una forma de pago distinta —balbuceó de manera inconexa.  
—¿Qué?... ¿Paul nos da una forma de pago distinta? —El rubio elevó una ceja, sumamente confundido.  
—Quiere que paguemos nuestra deuda de una manera distinta. Más... íntima.  
—La verdad es que no te entiendo, Ban —sonrió arrastrándolo al borde del desquicio al otro.  
—¡Con nuestro cuerpo, Ginji! —explotó aferrándose al volante. —¡¿Entiendes?!

Ginji abrió los ojos tanto como le fue físicamente posible, no pudo salir de su asombro, jamás esperó o esperaba eso de Paul Wan, sin embargo hasta cierto punto era lógico porque el jefe andaba muy solo en la vida, sin siquiera “ _alegrías_ ” por contar. Quitando que la joven empleada que tenía estaba más buena que comer la comida con la mano, nunca entendieron porque el dueño de Honky Tonk andaba tan solo en ese aspecto. ¡Era un ser viviente! Necesitaba ese tipo de atención al consumidor una vez cada tanto ¿no?

—¡Ese inmundo quiere que nos revolquemos con él, en una cama, los tres, para saldar la deuda! —El telépata estaba fuera de sí—¡Pretende que yo te entregue en bandeja de plata! ¡Que nos entreguemos a sus más bajos y primitivos instintos!

Amano se perdió en su cabeza, como solía hacer siempre, cavilando y analizando la situación desde “su” particular y único ángulo. Aunque escuchó las enérgicas palabras del hombre, no le pareció algo tan descabellado.

—Bueno, pues... —la voz iba perdiendo fuerza, hasta convertirse en un murmullo apenas audible—si es sólo una mamada...  
—¡Ginji! —Se horrorizó observándolo como si en vez de ver al rubio de siempre estuviese frente a Akabane.  
—¿Qué tiene? Digo... admitamos que nuestra situación es bastante delicada —analizó con calma—, Paul nos está dando una forma de pago que, visto desde cualquier punto, es mucho más sano que andar cumpliendo los trabajos que Hevn nos encomienda.

Midou comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su corazón se había acelerado de una manera alarmante y la transpiración se hizo presente, pudo sentir el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Posó la mirada al frente buscando la manera de reaccionar de una forma lógica y coherente.  
¿Debía echar a patadas a Ginji de su auto?  
¿Debía ir a donde estaba ese hombre de bucles e incinerarlo vivo?  
¿O debía acceder a la tentadora oferta?  
Tentadora porque el también lo había contemplado como lo hizo Amano, aunque le costaba reconocerlo. Si era sólo una noche, si sólo él tocaba a su pareja, si el jefe sólo miraba, podría hacerlo.

—¿Estás... estás seguro? —inquirió más tranquilo, mirando al rubio.

Éste asintió para luego sonreír abiertamente. El telépata sólo podía verlo como un ser frágil e inocente en ese terreno tan particular, ¿era prudente arrastrarlo a esa vorágine sexual? El emperador relámpago no había tenido experiencia en ese tema, sólo dos parejas sexuales y de seguro jamás había estado involucrado en algo tan sucio.  
Pero de lo que no tenía idea Ban era de lo mucho que le emocionaba a Ginji esa cochina y retorcida idea, tanto así que se bajó del auto dispuesto a ir a Honky Tonk y estrechar la mano de Paul en señal de haber aceptado el “ _trabajo_ ”.  
Midou cuando pudo salir de su asombro, siguió a su amigo, encontrando a Wan atendiendo al último cliente sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Cuando el jefe llegó hasta ellos portando una taza vacía de té se quedó observando al par.  
Amano sonreía, el chico de ojos azules sólo gruñía.

—¿Aceptan?

Ambos asintieron, Paul dejó la taza sobre la bacha y acotó con suma naturalidad:

—Pues bien, vayan arriba a mi cuarto y esperen al cierre.

El telépata todavía se mostraba un poco reticente, pero de nuevo se vio siguiendo al rubio quien subía las escaleras como un niño de preescolar rumbo al zoológico. Llegaron al cuarto de Wan, muy sobrio y aburrido por cierto, y se sentaron en la cómoda cama de dos plazas. Recién entonces Ban comprendió porque debían esperarlo allí, sin lugar a dudas el jefe había pensado en todo.

—¿Estás seguro Ginji? Mira que si no lo estas, si quieres irte, nos largamos de aquí.  
—Está bien Ban, no es tan terrible.  
—¡Dime! —imploró tomándole las manos—¡Podemos buscar otra forma!  
—El caso es que si tú quieres.

Guardó silenció, esa pregunta no se la había hecho. ¡Desde ya que no quería! Pero no tenían opciones, ¿cierto? Además el emperador relámpago se encontraba muy sereno y tranquilo con la idea, lo cual era lo que en verdad preocupada al telépata.  
Pudieron seguir hablando del tema, Ban pudo haber insistido en marcharse de allí, pero la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, y allí, de pie, con una expresión neutra en el rostro, se encontraba el instigador de todo eso.

—¿No se quitaron la ropa?

La pregunta fue innecesaria porque la respuesta era más que evidente, por eso Paul acotó:

—Ban, sé un niño obediente y quítale el chaleco a Ginji —se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, habían aceptado el trabajo y por ende, dado su palabra, ahora debían seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Con algo de reticencia Midou le quitó sin verdaderas ganas el chaleco verde.

—Tú también Ginji, quítale los pantalones a Ban.

Ginji asintió con efusividad y buscó desabrochar el botón del pantalón, pero su pareja no mostraba indicios de querer cooperar, además así, en frío, se sintió realmente cohibido por la presencia de Wan.  
Sin esperar a que el jefe les diese una nueva orden el telépata siguió con la playera de Amano que en pocos minutos desapareció dejando ver el trabajado cuerpo del rubio.  
El emperador relámpago se cansó de luchar con el pantalón y le quitó, sin desabrochar los botones, la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, ahora los dos en igualdad de condiciones comenzaron a buscar el pantalón del otro.

—Acaricia a tu chico, Ban —propuso Paul sin romper su postura de vouyerista mandón.—Y tú Ginji, hazle lo que te gusta hacerle habitualmente.

Ginji obedeció sin chistar y comenzó a pasar la lengua por el cuello de Ban, descendiendo con lentitud por el lampiño pecho hasta que la cabeza se perdió en la entrepierna; el obstáculo del pantalón aún en su lugar decepcionó al rubio quien, sin esperar nuevas indicaciones, se encargó de quitárselo.  
Por completo desnudo, de pies a cabeza, Midou se sintió invadido en su espacio personal. No sólo Amano lo estaba devorando con los ojos, aunque no guió la mirada para ver a Wan, pudo sentir también sus luceros clavándose en el cuerpo como dagas calientes sobre su piel. Eso no era justo, pensó, y sin miramientos le quitó las medias blancas al rubio y luego los pantalones cortos con ropa interior incluida. Ahora sí, estaban en igualdad de condiciones, en el centro de la cama y forcejeando para ver quien tenía el control. Por un segundo se habían olvidado del jefe.  
Cuando giraron sus cabezas para ver a Paul notaron, con sumo pavor, que éste se les abalanzaba con toda la desnudes patente; con paso sensual y lento, gateando en la cama, llegó a su lado.  
¿En qué momento se había quitado la ropa? ¡Qué rapidez!  
El telépata sintió un nudo en el estomago que le oprimió la zona, mientras que el cuerpo del emperador relámpago comenzó a temblar. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras y sin poder respirar con normalidad.  
Wan sonrió pícaramente, le quitó los lentes a Ban y los dejó, junto a los suyos, sobre la mesa de luz. Seguro que a Midou no le hubiese gustado ver sus adorados anteojos hechos añicos por la revolcada. Luego, procedió a tomar con delicadeza las manos de Ginji para quitarle con exasperante parsimonia los guantes negros.  
Fue así como comenzaron a perder la cabeza, poco a poco; tomando confianza el jefe inició un juego con las manos, acariciando con lascivia el trasero de Amano y luego la espalda del otro.  
El rubio se recostó en la cama para entregarse a ese trato y, aunque el telépata intentó ocultar los gemidos que los lengüetazos de Paul en su cuello le ocasionaban, no pudo disimular la creciente erección.

—Ginji —pronunció Wan tomando el miembro de Ban con una mano para sacudirlo con suavidad—, métetelo en la boca; lubrícalo bien así no te duele tanto.

Sumiso, el emperador relámpago, obedeció, incorporándose apenas para alcanzar con la boca entre abierta el enhiesto falo que se erguía amenazante. Midou no lo soportó mas, soltó un gemido estrepitoso y se aferró a la cabellera de Ginji, arrodillado como se encontraba y sintiendo las manos del jefe recorriéndole el cuerpo.  
Amano engulló el pene de su amante hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió, anhelando que en pocos segundos su pareja lo penetrase en la posición que a él tanto le gustaba. Fue Paul el que dio el pie inicial, otra vez.

—Primero tú, Ban. Quiero ver como lo penetras.

El aludido se sometió, observó como su rubio dejaba aquella gloriosa labor para acomodarse en la cama dándole la espalda, con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón y ofreciendo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el trasero adornado por dos hermosos testículos recubiertos de apenas un fino vello castaño claro.  
Antes de poder siquiera ocupar su lugar, Wan estiró una mano para acariciar esas dos esferas que colgaban como racimos de uva, aquello le provocó un escalofrió general al emperador relámpago que lo llevó a arquear la espalda de puro placer.  
El chico de ojos azules no lo soportó mas, apoyó la punta del glande en el acostumbrado orificio del menor y empezó a empujar. Sin lubricación sería difícil mas no imposible, aunque costó al principio, Ginji se encontraba tan excitado que el dolor era opacado por la creciente pasión. Se acariciaba su propio miembro, masturbándose con lentitud y gimiendo dulcemente, hasta que sintió las manos del jefe ocupando ese lugar. Se dejó hacer, se entregó a las caricias de Paul y a la penetración del telépata, cuando quiso darse cuenta medio miembro ya estaba adentro, palpitando furioso.  
No era momento de acabar con todo, recién habían empezado. Una última estocada, tangible, decidida y por demás dolorosa que le arrancó a Amano un grito masculino de dolor, pero la mano de Wan le dio el consuelo que necesitaba.  
Ban comenzó a bombear con furia, como con bronca contenida, balbuceando frases inentendibles, osadas y pecaminosas. Se aferró a las caderas de su amante para poder realizar movimientos más profundos.  
Eso le estaba dando un morbo inexplicable al jefe, por fin podía ver lo que por tantas noches había estado escuchando sin la posibilidad de satisfacer la necesidad de experimentarlo. Llevó su enhiesto miembro hasta la boca del rubio y se lo dio para que saboree a sus anchas.  
Eso hizo el emperador relámpago, a la par que sentía los envites salvajes de su amante, devoró la hombría de Paul con una evidente excitación. Aquel sabor, textura y olor tan particular le nubló los sentidos; para el jefe no fue distinto ya que pudo sentir el calor de la boca de Ginji en su miembro, apresándolo con los suaves y aterciopelados labios, jugando con la rugosa lengua que rozaba insistentemente el sensible y babeante glande.  
Midou sintió el semen agolparse en sus genitales; contrario a lo pensado no le molestó —para nada— verlo a Amano en esa situación. A él también se le nubló el juicio y sin poder evitarlo eyaculó con estrépito en el interior de su amante.  
En un segundo Wan lo estaba apartando del lugar para apoderarse del sudado cuerpo del rubio, lo recostó boca arriba porque quería verle el rostro y cada mueca de placer; se deleitó con la imagen de un emperador relámpago entregado, por completo dispuesto a satisfacer sus necesidades.  
El jefe se arrodilló apoyándose en slos talones, como rindiéndole tributo a algún Dios griego; tomó las piernas de Ginji que elevó para posarlas sobre sus hombros y le acarició las caderas, rozando con la yema de los dedos aquella curtida piel y, motivado por la reciente penetración que había sufrido el menor, introdujo de una sola estocada su miembro en el interior de Amano.  
El rubio ahogó un gemido, mitad placer y mitad dolor, se mordió el labio inferior causándose una insignificante herida, notó que en aquella posición podía ver muy bien como lo penetraban, reparó en su propio miembro, hinchado, adolorido y desatendido, comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, gozando con la calma de Paul.  
A diferencia del otro, Wan se tomó todo su tiempo, dejó la hombría descansando en el interior del emperador relámpago y se entretuvo manoseándole las caderas y los glúteos hasta que comenzó, con parsimonia pero firmeza, un vaivén pronunciado.  
Ginji empezó a sentir de nuevo ese calor envolviéndolo por completo; gimiendo buscó con la mirada a su hombre y lo halló recostado en diagonal a él, masturbándose con sutileza.  
Lo miraba de una manera rara, insistente, Amano intentó no distraerse demasiado pero le hubiese gustado en ese momento que su verdadera pareja estuviese a su lado.  
Como si le hubiese leído la mente, el telépata dejó esa placentera labor y se acercó a él para acariciarle el pecho, besarle el cuello y tal vez, de esa forma, confortarlo. Lo tomó entre los brazos con profundo cariño y susurró en su oído:

—¿Te gusta?

El rubio no supo que contestar porque la respuesta saltaba a la vista, guardó silencio por precaución, pero lejos de molestarse Ban se encontraba sorprendentemente excitado con la situación. Creyó que al ver como otro hombre tomaba posesión de su chico entraría en cólera, pero no... en cambio se encontraba deseando que el jefe le acabase al emperador relámpago en su interior.  
Paul, dominado por la lujuria y entre quejidos, le pidió a Ginji que preparase el orificio de Midou, el mencionado chico tardó en reaccionar y, aunque se rehusó un poco, Amano se encontraba cambiando de posición, recostándose boca abajo sobre el colchón, abriendo las piernas y elevando el trasero para recibir nuevamente a Wan.  
Buscó insistentemente con la lengua la abertura cerrada de su hombre, pero éste lo frenaba con la palma de la mano, evitando que llegase a destino; no obstante cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del rubio en esa zona tan inexplorada no pudo más que abrirse de piernas y entregarse por completo.

—¡Gin... ji! —susurró el telépata cerrando apenas los ojos—¿Qué haces?  
—¿Te gusta, Ban-chan? —inquirió con lascivia mal disimulada, aparentando dulzura.  
—Es... sucio.

Ban soltó un gemido escandaloso. Sí, aquello era indecoroso y muy sucio; nunca antes le habían hecho algo semejante y nunca antes se le hubiese ocurrido hacerlo, pero a decir verdad era algo maravillosamente placentero, tanto fue que su miembro comenzó a palpitar amenazando con lanzar el néctar, y con tan sólo sentir los lengüetazos del emperador relámpago en su virgen trasero.  
Pero Ginji, a pesar de no tener experiencia en el tema —quizás no tanto como Midou o el jefe, eso era evidente— tenía un muy buen instinto, y guiándose por el mismo le dedicó una serie de caricias tan particulares que encendieron por completo al telépata.  
Paul no dejó de penetrar con tranquilidad a Amano, acostando su cuerpo sobre el del rubio le dio indicaciones en el oído.

—Muérdelo despacio... pasa la lengua... introdúcele un dedo... juega adentro, has círculos, mete otro más.

El emperador relámpago era obediente y aplicado, un buen alumno, sin lugar a dudas, cuando estaba excitado. Ban se encontraba totalmente desarmado, no pudo contra eso y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía dos dedos bailoteando con libertad en su orificio dilatado.  
Wan dejó la cavidad de Ginji y se abalanzó sobre Midou quien, para esas alturas y con tantas sensaciones nuevas, se había revolcado en la cama llegando casi al borde de la misma. El jefe se puso de pie tomándose con una mano el miembro y se acercó a él ordenándole que se pusiese en cuatro patas como un perro faldero, pero el telépata se rehusó: eso —no quiso decirlo— le daba vergüenza.  
Sí quiso sentir en su interior el imponente pene de Paul, pero no en esa posición tan expuestas y vergonzosa, aunque le gustaba hacerlo así con Amano, en un dejo de estupidez mental, se sintió intimidado.

—Ginji —sentenció Wan y el mencionado chico asintió con energía entendiendo el nuevo mandato.

Se acercó a su hombre y sonriéndole con empatía lo acomodó a gusto y placer del jefe sin dejar de aclararle:

—Veras Ban-chan, lo lindo que es así.

Paul, de pie junto a la cama, tomó las caderas de Ban y doblando apenas las rodillas llevó su hombría hasta el orificio de Midou, jugando tortuosamente en la zona y acariciando con la punta del pene todo alrededor sin llegar a penetrar aún.  
Supo, por su experiencia, que sería muy doloroso para Ban la primera penetración, por eso comenzó con calma, abriéndose paso con dificultad, cuidando de no llegar muy adentro. Pero, aunque tuvo las intenciones, no aguantó por mucho tiempo sostener ese desesperante ritmo.  
Lo deseaba desde que lo había visto, un buen día, convertido en todo un hombrecito; aunque se rehusó a aprovecharse del hijo de su amigo, en la actualidad el joven ya era todo un hombre y su deseo fue en aumento, sumado al factor decisivo: Ginji Amano, capaz de gemir cinco horas seguidas sin parar.  
El telépata ahogó los gritos y los insultos que se merecía ese malnacido, sintió las manos de su rubio acariciándole los testículos con cariño y, cuando estuvo a punto de reprocharle a Wan su trato, éste comenzó a darle alguna que otra sonora palmada en sus nalgas.  
¡Como si fuese un crío al que le castigan!  
La mano del emperador relámpago estaban haciendo maravillas allí abajo, su rubio era el único capaz de tocar en ciertos puntos que lo arrastrasen al borde del orgasmo. Sin proponérselo siquiera, comenzó a gozar del violento trato del jefe y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, su semen descansaba en la palma del emperador relámpago quien, luego de llevárselo a la boca como un animal hambriento, apresó sus labios dándole un profundo beso.  
Y allí atrás Paul siguió dándole sin parar, hasta que el sonoro gemido de Wan les alertó que pronto todo terminaría, o casi todo. Por lo menos la tortura de Ban quien, ya después de acabar por segunda vez, no quiso saber nada mas sobre el tema.  
Balbuceando palabras obscenas y provocativas el jefe se descargó en el interior de Midou, explotando literalmente, fue tan abundante y espeso el semen que chorreó por las piernas.  
Ginji se les quedó mirando con cara de lobo feroz, se acostó sobre la cama y les enseñó, divertido, su propia erección. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en que quizás Amano no había acabado, aunque sí lo había hecho en una oportunidad, fue poco y nada en comparación al nivel de su excitación.  
El rubio se abrió de piernas ofreciéndose con gentileza a los dos hombres que, aunque estaban satisfechos, no pensaban rehusarse a tamaño regalo. El telépata lo recostó boca arriba sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con pasión; Paul, con el cabello alborotado y suelto a causa de semejante trajín, llevó la cabeza entre las piernas del emperador relámpago y lamió los testículos con fuerza, ejerciendo presión en su trato, y fue lo único que necesitó Ginji para empezar a gemir como un loco.  
Wan descendió lentamente, con la lengua húmeda, hasta llegar al orificio de Amano lubricado por la no tan reciente eyaculación de Ban; pudo degustar apenas y poco el salado sabor del semen. Midou se encontraba pellizcándole las tetillas y arrancándole renovados gritos masculinos de inconmensurable gozo.  
La mano del rubio no se quedaron quietas, masturbaron con una furia desbordante su propio miembro, que se hinchó entre ellas hasta llegar al punto máximo. Cuando el jefe notó el detalle, con rapidez, ascendió hasta tomar con la boca la hombría del emperador relámpago bebiendo hasta la última gota de semen.  
Ahora sí, los tres altamente satisfechos y agotados, se dejaron caer en la cama de dos plazas que dada la situación pareció ser más chica de lo que en verdad era. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho de luceros oceánicos se incorporó apenas para besar los entre abiertos labios de Ginji, estos buscaban afanosos el aire que escaseaba en los pulmones.  
Todavía agitado se dejó besar, olvidándose ambos —por completo— del tercero en discordia.  
Lejos de ser un beso lujurioso, como los anteriores, estos eran sumamente cálidos. El telépata lo tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sonriéndole con una sensual sonrisa. Introdujo apenas la lengua comenzando con un suave contacto de bocas.  
Era la manera que tenían para hablar sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Se amaban y eso no cambiaría por nada que sucediese en el presente o en el futuro, aun menos por algo que ya era pasado.

—Bueno tórtolos —susurró Paul divertido con la romántica, especial y personal escena de los otros dos—; ya, dejen —Una pizca de envidia invadió su ser, sana envidia. —Hay que asearse. La noche recién comienza.

Ban dejó de besar a su chico y posó furioso la mirada en el rostro de un sonriente Wan.

—Creo que la deuda está saldada.  
—Pues sí —reconoció el jefe—, sin embargo supongo que tendrán hambre.

El estómago de Amano lo afirmó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonrojado.  
—Y como no tienen dinero para pagarme —Paul elevó las cejas, lujurioso.  
—¡Bien! —aceptó Midou de mala gana—Iré yo primero al baño.

Se puso de pie desnudo como se hallaba y caminó hasta la puerta de una manera muy graciosa, sintiendo un particular dolor en su parte más santa, pero antes de desaparecer del todo volteó para aclararle algo de suma importancia a ese degenerado:

—No intentes nada con él en mi ausencia.

Dio el portazo y desapareció. Los otros dos guardaron silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Wan comenzaba a sentir la pesadez en su cuerpo y con suma pereza se acomodó en la cama para no quedarse dormido.

—Sinceramente, nunca creí que aceptaría —fue el emperador relámpago quien rompió el silencio, pronunciando casi con reparo esas palabras, pero sonriendo por dentro.

¡Menos mal que había aceptado! Fue una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en su vida.

—Todo salió a la perfección —acotó el jefe—, según el plan.

Ahora sí, la sonrisa de los dos se hizo nítida y pronunciada.  
Ginji suspiró sintiendo en su ser una felicidad inexplicable. No sólo tendría el amor de ese de Ban toda la vida, un buen plato de comida asegurado al día, sino que además, buen sexo.

 

Fin


End file.
